Ojamajo Doremi: Rise of the Shadows
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: A powerful clan of witches called Shadows begin to emerge. Under their ruler, Black Queen, their mission? To destroy their light halves and take over both realms. Will the Ojamajos be able to stop the Shadows?
1. Introduction

Ojamajo Doremi: Rise of the Shadows

**Note: Hello once again, faithful readers of Fanfiction. At this point, I feel compelled to introduce to you the Shadow Witches, better known as the evil, dark halves of the Ojamajos. If you guys have read Witches Unleashed, I brought in Evil Rin A.K.A. Majorin's evil side. Now I have decided to write a story where the Shadows come into play. This is what reading mangas and getting inspired gives to me. What you are about to read is the introduction/prologue to the story. This is going to give you guys an insight on what the Shadows are all about. And now... ... ... ... It Begins.**

_Introduction: I am Black Queen_

_(Told in Black Queen's P.O.V.)_

_Every being has a shadow. You think no more and you think no less of our kind. Perhaps we are nothing. Perhaps we are merely dark reflections. But no. Everything you are not, we are._

_If you believe in ghosts, how perfect. It is our way. When you turn on a light, when the sun shines in the skies of your world, we are here. But when the lights are off and the sun is well out of your sight, we blend into the darkness._

_Our kind is a fierce clan of fighters, both physical and magical. Our power is everything. We are stronger than beings of light. But out time to settle our differences with our light halves has not come. No. It is not our time. Not just yet. But I am a patient woman._

_Eventually, the unthinkable has happened: Shadows have been disappearing, though more likely dying. To further prevent this, I have gathered my forces. I will lead them to the realm of the light to make our move._

_And there... ... The time... ... Is... ... Now._

_You think we are nothing. You think we are weak. But we shall prove you wrong. This is the only way. Either we perish... ... Or the beings of light will._

_I am the Queen of the Shadows._

_I am Black Queen._

_And we... ... Will... ... Win._

* * *

**I know isn't much, but... I'll still try my best! Next chapter will be normal P.O.V. and we catch up with the Ojamajos, and some eerie things begin to happen. Please stay tuned!**


	2. Normal At Maho Dou?

**Chapter 1: Normal at Maho Dou?**

Today was a normal day at Oshare Zakka Maho Dou. Well, normal to some standards. The Ojamajos were busy at their store crafts. Momoko and Onpu were working on the loom. Hana, Hazuki and Aiko were making cute bracelets. Doremi was using the bracelet maker to spin out a long chain of beads.

"Are you trying out your beads basket idea again, Doremi-Chan?" Onpu asked.

"That's right!" Doremi said. "I know I can do it without messing up." She carefully held her bead chain. "Easy... Easy." Doremi began to construct her basket. Hey, maybe it will work out this time. But somehow, it all falls apart for Doremi, one way or another. Have you ever wondered _**why**_ Doremi seems to be so unlucky? You all must be thinking 'Well, that's just the way she is'. The truth of Doremi's unluckiness... ... ... ... ... ... Lies in her shadow.

Unbeknowist to everyone else, Doremi's shadow began to move on it's own! The Shadow unravled the beads and the entire chain came apart, spilling the colorful beads onto the floor and causing Doremi to let out a cry of surprise and despair.

"Not again!" Doremi exclaimed.

"Clean up on aisle 5!" Aiko said.

"I give up. My beads basket just won't work out." Doremi said.

"Daijoubu, Doremi-Chan. You can always try again." Momoko said.

"Don't give up!" Hana cheered her mom on.

"That's right." Hazuki said. "You'll get it someday, Doremi-Chan."

"Just take a deep breath, and work on something else." Onpu said.

"Minna, you're right." Doremi sighed. "First, I should clean up these beads."

As Doremi began to clean up her mess, the girls all heard something. A voice that sounded like Doremi's letting out a snicker.

"What are you laughing at, Doremi-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"I wasn't laughing." Doremi said.

"But we heard you." Aiko said.

"It wasn't me. I don't really feel like laughing after that spill."

"If it wasn't you... ..." Onpu said. "Then who was it?"

"Maybe it was a ghost!" Hana said.

"Ghost in Maho Dou?!" Hazuki exclaimed. "Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika... ... ..."

"Oh no. Hazuki-Chan it's okay! There are no ghosts in Maho Dou!" Momoko said.

In all the craziness, Doremi and Hazuki's shadows were talking with each other.

"_You shouldn't be doing stuff like this, you know." _Said Hazuki's Shadow.

"_Oh relax. Don't be so high-strung." _Said Doremi's Shadow. _"It's so much fun making her feel unlucky."_

"_Black Queen-Sama hates it when we mess with our light halves," _Aiko's Shadow jumped in, _"Without her permission, no less."_

"_Ooh, you're gonna be in big trouble." _Momoko's Shadow giggled.

"_It was worth it." _Doremi's Shadow said.

"_Speaking of which, Black Queen-Sama wants us to report to her tonight." _Onpu's Shadow spoke up. _"She must have an update on her plans."_

"_Minna, we'll meet up back here tonight." _Hana's Shadow said.

"_Agreed." _The Shadow Ojamajos said. They silently slipped back to their light halves.

"Gomen, Minna. I didn't mean to freak out like that." Hazuki said.

"It's okay, Hazuki-Chan. We know how you can be sometimes." Aiko said.

"Well, that was strange." Onpu said. "I think someone's trying to mess with us."

'_Oh so right!' _Doremi's Shadow thought.

"And they like messing with me!" Doremi said.

'_Wait for it. Wait for it!'_

"I just feel so unlucky!"

Doremi's Shadow had to hold back laughter.

"_You're gonna be in such big trouble at our meeting tonight." _Aiko's Shadow whispered.

"_Shadow Doremi-Chan just loves getting in trouble." _Hazuki's Shadow said, very softly.

"_It was worth it, no matter what you say." _Shadow Doremi whispered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay, so I finally updated. Sorry it took so long!**

**What meeting are the Shadow Ojamajos talking about? And what is their plan?! You'll find that in the next chapter! And no worries, it won't take me a long time to get it up on the site!**


	3. A Meeting for a Plot

Chapter 2: A Meeting For a Plot

Depending on a Shadow's abilities, they can slip away from you in the daytime when you least expect it. But of course, nighttime is when a Shadow works best. How they just blend into the darkness, they can strike at anytime, but they must restrain from doing so. You see, Shadows are, under no circumstances, not allowed to play around and mess with their lighter halves. Not unless, they are ordered to, and an order like that doesn't come around very often.

But for now, it's midnight at Oshare Zakka Maho Dou. The Shadow Ojamajos had managed to slip away from their light halves. Well, except for one.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Shadow Doremi showed up late.

"Typical. You're late." Poppu's Shadow said, hands on hips.

"As if it's my fault." Shadow Doremi said. "I got held up with my light half doing her homework. Didn't really help that she kept pacing around the room!"

"Sure, you say that!"

"Stop it you two!" Shadow Hazuki said. "It doesn't even matter now."

"Yeah, come on already." Shadow Onpu said.

"Anyway, Black Queen-Sama will be here in a few minutes." Shadow Aiko said.

They headed into Maho Dou.

"Minna, it's about time." Shadow Hana said.

"We don't wanna talk about it." Said Shadow Momoko, with an angry mark by her head.

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet."

"True. We'll get in even bigger trouble if we're discovered." Shadow Poppu said. "Well... bigger trouble than Shadow Doremi, at least."

"Pfft! It is still worth it." Shadow Doremi scoffed. "Besides, that girl's clumsy with or without me."

"Your light half isn't a happy-go-lucky idiot like mine." Shadow Hana said.

"Ha! Well, yours isn't a drama queen of an idol." Shadow Onpu said. "If I had the chance, I'd ruin her career."

"Yes, but you know why we can't do stuff like that." Shadow Hazuki said.

"It sucks, don't it?" Shadow Aiko leaned against a wall.

"Demo ne, can you only imagine what we could do if we do get that order?" Shadow Momoko grinned.

"The first thing I'm gonna do to Light Doremi is punch her face in!" Shadow Doremi punched the air. "That'll teach her to rub in her steak obsession."

"Ugh, you can be so dull sometimes." Shadow Poppu said.

"Hello?! Her meat obsession could drive any Shadow insane!"

"Well, anyway, every little quirk of our light halves can drive us insane." Shadow Hazuki said.

"And dang! Are they stupid!" Shadow Aiko joked.

"Come now, I'm sure the light beings are not all terrible." A voice said. It came from a woman who looked exactly like the Queen of the Witch World. Only instead of silver hair, her hair was as black as darkness. Or even blacker than darkness. She also wore the same exact dress, but all the white parts were black. And her star crystal was a dark purple.

"Black Queen-Sama!" The Shadow Ojamajos exclaimed.

With Black Queen, was another woman. She looked exactly like Majorin, but her colors were black, gray and silver. She is Evil Rin, Black Queen's right-hand witch/guard. "I don't know why you waste your time with these children." Evil Rin said. "One of them, obviously, has better plans in mind."

Shadow Doremi let out a growl.

"Yes, I realize you think they are useless, Evil Rin." Black Queen said. "But... I needed a few inside agents in the human world."

"Sometimes, I don't appreciate you using us as spies." Shadow Hazuki said.

"Hmm, I wonder." Black Queen sat down at a table.

"Well, at least, I've been gathering useful information." Evil Rin smirked.

"Don't rub it in." Shadow Momoko said. "We're just upset these light Ojamajos don't do anything worth doing!"

"If you lot even cared what this meeting is about, you'd have a better attitude." Evil Rin said. "My own light half is on the verge of discovering The Book of The Shadows. The book of our history, our secrets!"

"Are you sure?" Shadow Onpu asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Evil Rin snapped. "Understand this, all of you. She finds that book, she'll present it to the Light Queen and it's over for all of us."

"If Evil Rin's light half finds that book, the Light Queen will order your light halves to use Magical Stage to destroy us all." Black Queen explained. "They will kill us before it's our time."

"We don't want that!!" The Shadow Ojamajos exclaimed.

"I know you don't, which is why I forsaw this." Black Queen said. "They will not get the chance to so much as even read a single line in that book."

"How so?" Shadow Poppu asked.

"When Evil Rin is sure her light half has found the Book, she will make her move. Once that has been done, then you lot can cause all the mischief you want here in Misora."

"Demo ne, that could take weeks!" Shadow Momoko said.

Shadow Doremi slammed her fists on the table. "I'm tired of all this waiting, Black Queen-Sama! We want to move NOW!!"

Angered that this Shadow wanted to do something, Black Queen used her own powers to push Shadow Doremi against a wall and held her there. "I am the one who makes the rules." Black Queen growled. "Your antics will expose us before it's our time. Disobey my orders again!! ... ... Disobey my orders again, and Light Doremi will begin to wonder why she does not have a Shadow. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes! Yes, I understand!" Shadow Doremi yelled. "I'll do everything you say! I won't disobey you again!"

"Good." Black Queen dropped Shadow Doremi.

"Ya all right, Shadow Doremi-Chan?" Shadow Aiko asked.

"Y-Yeah." Shadow Doremi said.

"For the time being, you must exercise restraint, Shadow Doremi." Black Queen said, calmly.

"I'll try hard to resist."

Shadow Hana asked, "Black Queen-Sama, what are you going to do about the Light Queen?"

Black Queen stood up. She and Evil Rin began to take their leave. Before leaving, Black Queen turned to Shadow Hana and said, "Leave her... To me." She then let out a sinister chuckle. Very soon, her plan would be set into motion.

* * *

The next day, Hana asked this to her moms, "Mamizu, can shadows talk?"

"Why do you ask, Hana-Chan?" Momoko said.

"Hana-Chan heard people talking last night." Hana said. "They sounded like you guys."

"Maybe you were just dreaming, Hana-Chan." Onpu said.

"So what were these shadows talking about?" Aiko said, with a slight laugh.

"Etto... Something about a book of Shadows."

"What else were they talking about?" Doremi decided to play along as well.

"Something about us using Magical Stage to get rid of the Shadows." Hana said.

Majo Rika came in. "What are you girls talking about?"

"Hana-Chan heard people talking in Maho Dou last night." Momoko said.

"Can shadows come alive, Majo Rika?" Hana asked.

"You mean the shadows on the wall? Of course not!!" Majo Rika said. "It's highly impossible."

"Well, do you know anything about a book of Shadows?" Onpu asked.

"A book of Shadow? Mmm, I've heard something like that once."

"Do you know what it is?" Doremi asked.

"I've only heard of it. It's just a story older witches tell younger witches to scare them at night. Nothing more than an ordinary ghost story." Majo Rika said.

"Ya don't need to worry about it, Hana-Chan." Aiko said. "It's nothing."

"Okay!" Hana chirped.

"Hana-Chan, you always bounce back so fast." Hazuki said.

As the Ojamajos had a good, little laugh, the Shadows were talking quietly, amongst themselves.

"_This does not look good." _Shadow Aiko said.

"_We were too noisy last night." _Shadow Hana stated. _"This is the last time we have our meetings here."_

"_I keep forgetting how easily Black Queen-Sama can be set off sometimes." _Shadow Hazuki said.

"_Still, we can't afford to be so reckless these days, right, Shadow Doremi-Chan?" _Shadow Onpu sadi.

"_Right..." _Shadow Doremi let out a sweatdrop.

"_I'm impressed, Shadow Doremi-Chan. Only a few hours into this, and you haven't pulled one prank." _Shadow Momoko said.

"_Tell me about it."_

"_Now you just need to keep it up for a few weeks." _Shadow Poppu taunted.

"_Shut it!" _Shadow Doremi snapped, a little too loudly.

"Did you hear that?" Poppu asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Momoko said.

"Minna, it's just like yesterday." Doremi said. "We heard a voice, but there wasn't anyone else but us."

"Something tells Hana-Chan we're bein' watched." Hana said, in a sort of sinister voice. Everyone gulped.

"Maybe shadows can come alive." Hazuki shivered.

"Maybe?" Everyone said.

* * *

**Goodness, it did take a long time. What is wrong with me?! But, I did finally update!! Next chapter, we'll finally get to see some action! There's going to be a battle of Light and Shadows very soon, Minna-San!**


	4. Shadow Ojamajos! First Strike!

Chapter 3: Shadow Ojamajos! First Strike!

Weeks went by, without any activity from the Shadows. Evil Rin had been keeping a close watch on her own light half, waiting, waiting for the Book of The Shadows to come into her hands. And finally, it happened. Majorin (Who we know is Evil Rin's light half) was inside the palace library, on orders from the Queen. While she was looking through the numerous book shelves, she came across a black book.

"Hmm? What's this?" Curious as to this book, Majorin took it off the shelf. "A black book?" The red-violet witch began to flip through it's pages.

Unknowing, Evil Rin was still watching her every move. _'She finally found the Book. Took her long enough.' _She thought.

The information in the black book was puzzling, and Majorin knew the Queen would be very interested in what this book had to say. "Jou-Sama needs to know about this." Majorin said to herself. She jumped down from a high shelf (Yes, the Book of The Shadows was on a very high shelf.) and headed out of the library.

'_Well, not if I have anything to say about that.' _Evil Rin knew the moment was right here and right now. But before she could even lay a finger on her light half, Black Queen had to know the Book had appeared at last. Evil Rin and Black Queen communicate through a type of telepathy. This way, Evil Rin had no need to sneak off to give her ruler the good news. (It's good for them, but bad for us.)

In their own realm of existence, Black Queen held seven gold coins in her hand. Each coin had a different symbol on it. One had the royal symbol of Majo Kai. Another had a hedgehog symbol. Black Queen knew them as the Seven Seals of Anime. They are sacred coins representing different realms of the Light Beings. Shadows live in disconnected realms. The Seven Seals had the power to free the Shadows from every realm. And all they needed now was their book. And they needed it before the Light Beings discovered it and all it's secrets.

'_I must hold my patience. But I know it. Soon... We will be free.' _Black Queen thought. She would've stayed in her reverie even longer, until she heard Evil Rin's voice.

'_Black Queen-Sama, I have news." _Evil Rin said. Remember what I said before, it's through telepathy.

'_What is it?'_

"_Our Book has appeared."_

This pleased the Shadow Queen. She held the Seven Seals tightly in her hand. _'Excellent. Evil Rin, your orders are to intercept your light half. Bring her and the Book to me.'_

'_And the Light Queen?' _Evil Rin asked.

'_I assure you, Evil Rin. I have plans for her.' _Oh, yes indeed, Black Queen had big plans for her own light half. _'And while you carry out your orders, I do believe the Shadow Ojamajos have a right to know what is happening.'_

'_But of course.'_

'_Now go. You know what to do.'_

'_With pleasure, Black Queen-Sama.'_

You can probably guess that soon, there will be a showdown between Light and Shadow Ojamajos. But before I get into that...

Majorin continued down the halls of the palace, the Book of The Shadows in her hand. The only thing is... ... Why... did she have the strangest feeling she was being followed? Had a thief broken into the palace? She stopped for a moment. Right behind her, her Shadow had, I suppose you would say, materialized from the darkness. Majorin slowly turned around to see her Dark half, who looked like her in every way, but like with all Shadows, major differences in color and attitude.

"**Boo!" **Evil Rin said.

Majorin tilted her head to the side and said, "Is that really supposed to scare me?"

"No, not really!" Evil Rin snapped. She then performed her special ability. She slipped into the darkness and disappeared from sight. This is an ability shared by all Shadows. But the only way they can pull it off is if they step into another Light Being's shadow, the shadow of an inanimate object, or if they are already in darkness.

"What is this?" Majorin looked around. "Where are you? Show yourself, you copycat!"

And let the record show that Shadows are much more sophisticated than copycats.

"But this is!" Evil Rin jumped out from behind and grabbed Majorin. She began to drag her light half into the darkness.

"Let me go!!" Majorin demanded.

"You've discovered something my Queen wants." Evil Rin said, with a slight dark tone. "And I have orders to bring it and you back to her."

"What are you?"

"Why, that's for me to know and you to find out." Evil Rin let out a sinister chuckle as she went back into the darkness.

"No~!!!" And it was too late. Majorin was gone.

* * *

And back in Misora, trouble was already beginning to brew.

Shadow Doremi had reached the end of her rope. How much longer would she have to wait? How much longer was she supposed to suffer like this? But finally... Shadow Doremi snapped. _'That's it!!! I can't take this anymore!' _She exclaimed.

'_Shadow Doremi-Chan, what do you think you're doing?' _Shadow Hazuki said.

'_I am taking Light Doremi down and you can't stop me!'_

'_You know why you can't do that!' _Shadow Aiko said. _'And you'll be in even bigger trouble.'_

'_Forget what Black Queen-Sama says.' _Shadow Doremi snapped out. _'If I have to wait for orders for one more second, I will kill myself!'_

'_Oh we can't have that, can we now, Shadow Doremi?' _Black Queen's voice came into the conversation.

'_Black Queen-Sama! I-I-I wasn't gonna do anything! I swear!' _Shadow Doremi said. She was ready to beg for mercy.

'_Calm yourself. Shadow Ojamajos, I bring you good news.'_

'_Then... Does this mean...?' _Shadow Momoko said.

'_Yes. Keep your Light Halves busy here in Misora. I have important business in the Witches's Realm.' _Black Queen said.

'_We understand.' _The Shadow Ojamajos said.

But the real Ojamajos hadn't even noticed their Shadows' conversation. Now their waiting was over. It didn't even matter if any light beings heard them. It was time to stir up some trouble, time to cause some mischief. The Shadow Ojamajos looked at each other and they all let out evil laughs. The real Ojamajos froze upon hearing this laughter.

"Th-There's that sound again!" Doremi said.

"Where is it coming from?" Momoko looked around.

"Who's doing that noise?" Hazuki asked.

"I hope you girls are ready for this." Shadow Aiko said.

"Because we are!" Shadow Hana added in a sing-song voice.

The Shadow Ojamajos materialized in Maho Dou. The real Ojamajos stared at this sight and started getting scared. Even though they did deal with the supernatural everyday, this was something they didn't see on any given day.

"Who are you?!" Aiko demanded.

"We're you. Only we're better." Shadow Aiko smirked.

"But you look just like us," Onpu said, "except with darker colors."

"Ugh, enough with this chit-chat." Shadow Onpu said.

"I hope you can fight better than you can make those silly bracelets." Shadow Momoko said.

"Fight?" Hazuki said.

"I get first crack at them." Shadow Doremi cracked her knuckles. She then jumped up and landed in front of Doremi and tried to land a punch on her. Luckily, Doremi dodged the punches.

Shadow Aiko took Aiko by surprise, but Aiko managed to land a few hits here and there.

"Ney ney, we don't have to fight!" Hana said. Maybe she could try and reason with the Shadow Ojamajos. "We can be friends, can't we? Tomodachi?"

"What makes you think we wanna be friends with light beings?!" Shadow Hana yelled. She then slapped the real Hana, and very hard.

"Waa~! Hidoi! Hidoi yo!" Hana started crying.

"KYAH!! Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika!" Hazuki ran away screaming.

"Oh she is so embarrassing." Shadow Hazuki sweatdropped. "My light half gives a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Afraid of your own shadow'."

The real Ojamajos felt themselves being backed into a corner.

"What are we gonna do?" Momoko said.

"There's only one thing we can do." Onpu said.

"Minna, henshin yo!" Doremi yelled out.

The girls whipped out their taps and transformed.

"Pretti Witchi Doremi-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Hazuki-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Aiko-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Onpu-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Momoko-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"

"Catch us if you can!" The real Ojamajos hightailed it out of Maho Dou on their brooms.

"So that's how they wanna play." Shadow Aiko said.

The Shadow Ojamajos smirked and nodded.

"Minna, how are we supposed to fight our own shadows?" Doremi said.

"But how can shadows come alive in the first place?" Momoko said.

"Maybe we should ask Jou-Sama. She can help us, can't she?" Onpu said.

"Right. Then we have to find a way into Majo Kai and fast." Aiko said.

"Minna!!" Poppu suddenly came in on her broom. She was freaking out.

"Poppu! What's wrong?" Doremi asked.

"Doremi, it was so scary!" Poppu said. "My shadow suddenly-"

"We know. The same thing happened to us."

"Why? Why is this happening?" Hana said.

"I wish we knew, Hana-Chan." Hazuki said.

"But we have to do something." Momoko said.

That's when a beam of magic nearly knocked Aiko out of the air.

"Ai-Chan!" The girls exclaimed.

"Daijoubu?!" Momoko asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Aiko said.

Behind them, the Shadow Ojamajos were flying in. They had also transformed into witch apprentice uniforms. Think about it: The Shadow Ojamajos are only one half of the real Ojamajos. Anything the real ones can do, the Shadows can do as well.

"Come on and fight, Light Witches!" Shadow Doremi yelled.

"It's no use flying away." Shadow Onpu said.

"Well then... ... ..." Doremi looked at her friends. "Minna, what do you say?"

"If it's a fight they want... It's a fight they're gonna get." Aiko said, bringing out her poron.

It was time to take this fight to the clouds. The Ojamajos stared their Shadows down, their porons ready. Dramatic music started playing in the background. Well, since this was going to be like a real showdown, you need dramatic background music, readers!

Then, both teams flew into each other and the fight began.

* * *

**Yay! Another new chapter! Next chapter we'll get to see some more action and fighting. Plus, Black Queen and Jou-Sama meet face-to-face.**


	5. The Real Danger

Chapter 4: The Real Danger

Back in the Witch World, the trouble hadn't even begun.

Since Evil Rin had captured the real Majorin, she had to take her place. And she did not like this part of the plan. _'I still don't see why I have to take the place of that little-' _She thought, but Black Queen cut her off.

'_Relax. Everything is moving in our favor.' _Black Queen said. _'She won't be able to do anything once she realizes you're not her little servant.'_

'_Yes.' _Evil Rin followed her orders without question. _'I'm at her room.'_

'_Good. Now remember, do not tell her straight out. Once she sees what you really are, I will handle the rest.'_

'_I understand.'_

With that note said, Black Queen and Evil Rin broke off their telepathy.

Evil Rin knocked on the door of the Queen's room.

"Come in." Jou-Sama said, and Evil Rin entered. "Ara, Majorin, I've been expecting you. Have you been having any luck in the library?"

"To an extent... Your Majesty." Evil Rin said. _'God, I can't believe she and Black Queen are practically the same in power.'_

"So I see. You haven't found anything yet."

"Precisly."

Something didn't seem right to the Queen. There was something strange, something almost sinister.

"Is there something wrong, Jou-Sama?" Evil Rin asked. There was a tiny smirk on her face, and Jou-Sama couldn't see that.

"I'm not sure." Jou-Sama said. "I can feel it. There's something very... different about you, Majorin."

"Hountou ni? You really think that?"

Being one of the most powerful witches in the entire Majo Kai, Jou-Sama had a type of sixth sense about these things. Cautiously, she stepped closer to Evil Rin. "Well..." she was still quite hesitant.

"I assure you, Your Majesty. You have no need to fear me." Evil Rin said. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

That's when the light shining through the room's window revealed it: This Majorin did not have a shadow. Most witches have heard stories about Shadow taking on life of their own, but these beings have never been seen before and therefore their existence was dismissed as nothing but an ordinary ghost story.

"You are not Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Nani?"

"I can see that you do not have a shadow. What are you?"

Evil Rin let out an evil chuckle, "So I see you are not as dull as you seem."

"What have you done to Majorin, you imposter?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Technically speaking," Evil Rin said, "I am Majorin."

"And what could you possibly mean by that?"

"I am her Shadow. I am a part of her. I always have been."

"I ask you again. What have you done to Majorin?" Jou-Sama demanded.

"She's gone, I'm afraid." Evil Rin said, walking towards Jou-Sama. "It's just too bad. I expected her to put up more of a fight. You, on the other hand, may be a bit more... feisty, I should say."

"You... You can't be real." Jou-Sama backed away. "You're nothing but a Shadow upon the wall. This... this is not-"

"Not possible?" A different voice said.

A chill ran down the Queen's back. She slowly turned around to find her own Shadow coming to life. Black Queen and Jou-Sama now met face-to-face.

"What's wrong? Did you ever consider the fact that the most powerful witch in all of Majo Kai could possibly have a darker side?" Black Queen said, almost tauntingly.

Jou-Sama started to shake a little.

"Oh what's this? Afraid, are we?" Black Queen chuckled. "It's quite extraordinary, isn't it? You and I look exactly alike, but we are not the same. When it comes down to power, I have the upper hand."

"You are not real." Jou-Sama said.

"Believe me. I am as real as you are. I always have been. As with all of us."

"You... are not... real."

"Evil Rin... Take her."

"Hai, Black Queen-Sama." Evil Rin grabbed Jou-Sama and began to drag her into the darkness.

"Let me go!" Jou-Sama started to struggle in Evil Rin's hold, but it was no use. "Let me go!"

"Fighting will do you no good." Black Queen said. "Besides, with you, my other prisoner won't be so lonely."

"KYAH~!"

* * *

The battle between the Light and Shadow Ojamajos raged on.

"Pomeraku Raraku Laliloli Poppun!" Aiko shouted, firing a blast of magic.

Her Shadow evaded the attack. "Not bad. Let's see how you handle this!" Shadow Aiko struck back.

"Dang," Aiko said, "This is gonna be tougher than we thought."

"It's like those Shadows copy our every move." Momoko said.

"No! Our magic is ten-times better than yours!" Shadow Momoko said, then blasted Momoko away.

"Momo-Chan!" Aiko flew after her.

"Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto~!" Doremi yelled.

"Pippito Puurito Puritan Peperuto~!" Poppu yelled.

The two sisters attacked together for a double blast, blowing their Shadows away.

**(I totally suck at fight scenes, but oh well, I'm trying!)**

"Whoa!" Shadow Poppu exclaimed.

"I'm not impressed." Shadow Doremi said. She counterattacked at Doremi.

"**Majo Rika!" **Hazuki screamed, flying away.

"Come back here and try to put up a fight!" Shadow Hazuki chased her.

And Shadow Hana was chasing after Hana.

"Waaaaaa~! Leave Hana-Chan alone!" Hana yelled.

"Take that! And that!" Shadow Hana threw magical balls at Hana. One of them knocked Hana off her broomstick!

"Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" Onpu said. "Hana-Chan wo tasukete!" In a swirl of purple music notes, Hana was placed back on her broom in the nick of time.

"Arigato, Onpu Mama." Hana said.

"Oh how sweet." Shadow Onpu said, sarcastically. Then she blasted the two of them.

"Nice shot." Shadow Hana said.

"Minna, what are we gonna do?" Doremi looked at her friends.

"They throw back anything we use on them." Momoko said.

"Maybe not." Hazuki said.

"One shot, Minna." Aiko said.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"_Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!_

"_Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"_

"_Peruton Petton Sawayakani!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Hogarakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE!"_

"Oh that's not good." Shadow Doremi said.

A bright light blinded them for a moment. When the light faded, the Shadow Ojamajos were locked up in a giant jar.

"Why you little Oja-" Shadow Aiko yelled, banging on the side of the glass.

"Shadow Ai-Chan, there is no call for bad language!" Shadow Hazuki snapped.

"So what was that about being better than us?" Momoko smirked.

"Anyway, you're too late!" Shadow Onpu said.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Hazuki said.

Shadow Doremi snickered, "This was all just a ploy to keep you busy here."

"Nani yo?" Poppu said.

"By now, Black Queen-Sama has already dealt with the light Queen." Shadow Poppu said.

"What are they talking about?" Onpu said.

"Matte... Black Queen-Sama... must be..." Aiko said.

"Jou-Sama's Shadow!" Hana exclaimed.

"So that means..." Momoko said.

"Jou-Sama's in danger!" The Ojamajos exclaimed. They flew off to the rescue, but would they be too late, like their Shadows said?

"Come on! We gotta get outta this freakin' jar!" Shadow Aiko said, only she didn't use "Freakin'".

"We're one step ahead of you." Shadow Hazuki said.

* * *

**Oh boy, another new chapter! I can hardly stand the suspense! Next up, things are gonna get even more interesting. So stay sharp!**


	6. Our Time has Come

Chapter 5: Our Time has Come

Jou-Sama woke up to find herself in a dark dungeon of sorts. "Wh-What's happening? Where am I?" She said. She noticed that her hands were chained to the wall. "What's going on?"

"Your Majesty!" A familiar voice called out to her. "Jou-Sama, daijoubu desu ka?"

"That voice is..." Jou-Sama turned to her right to find-"Majorin?"

"Jou-Sama." Majorin said.

"Are you the real Majorin or just her Shadow?" Jou-Sama needed to be sure this wasn't a trick. The last thing she needed was to be tortured.

"Onegai shimasu, Jou-Sama, you know me." Majorin said. "I would never toy with you." Something in her tone told the Queen she was the real deal.

"Majorin, I just don't understand why this is happening."

"I don't understand it either."

Then they heard someone coming into the dungeon. Evil Rin appeared, her trademark smirk playing on her face. (Yes, the smirk is Evil Rin's trademark.)

"Well, I hope our guests of honor have found their accomodations comfortable." Evil Rin said.

"Oh absolutely lovely, considering the circumstances." Jou-Sama replied, dryly and sarcastically.

"Hmm, I was warned you would be quite a handful."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Majorin asked, in a sharp voice.

Evil Rin ignored her as she said, "It is such a shame you're of no further use to our plans. But then I suppose it makes no difference, does it?" She pulled out a dagger with an intricately decorated handle. "Do you like it? The blade is infused with pure diamond, making it near impossible to destroy. This is my most prized possession."

"You...You can not do this to us." Jou-Sama said. She knew this Shadow was going to kill her and Majorin.

"I know you don't want everything to play out like this." Evil Rin said, placing a hand on Jou-Sama's shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Majorin yelled. Evil Rin turned sharply to her. "I swear this to you, should any harm befall Her Majesty, I will-"

"You'll what?" Evil Rin said, coldly. "Why don't you just face facts, baka na majo?" (Translation: Stupid witch.)

"Face what?"

"You will never be anything more than your Queen's little servant. Her slave. You exist only to do her bidding."

"N-No! You're wrong! Why should I believe anything you say? You are not me!"

"Urusai yo!" Evil Rin slapped (More like punched) Majorin. "You are nothing. You are weak. Everything you are not, I am."

"…J-Just because I don't look like much, I will protect Jou-Sama. Even at the cost of my own life. And I know Jou-Sama would do the same if she were in my position."

"HA! Do you honestly think she cares for you? !" Evil Rin pointed at Jou-Sama. "If you die, you can be easily replaced. If your Jou-Sama dies, well that's much harder. Don't you see? Your life is worth nothing to her or to any other witch!"

"..." Majorin turned her head away slowly. She felt her confidence beginning to shake.

"There is absolutely nothing unique about you."

"Th-That...That's not true." The red-violet witch said, very softly.

"I must be honest with you, Your Majesty." Evil Rin looked at Jou-Sama. "A witch like her? She should know her place by now, right?"

"You know nothing about her." Jou-Sama said, having heard enough. "Majorin! Onegai, don't listen to her! Whatever she said is not true! You are my friend. My best friend. I care for you, just like I care for Doremi-Chan-Tachi. Onegai, Majorin!"

Majorin was silent. That 'nothing unique' comment might have been too much for her to hear.

"I don't think there's anything you can say that would convince her otherwise." Evil Rin said.

"You're horrible." Jou-Sama said.

"You know...It almost pains me to kill such a delicate snowflake," Evil Rin held up her dagger, "but still...You'll only be an annoyance."

'_No!' _Jou-Sama thought. She quickly closed her eyes, thinking this was the end for her and Majorin. Although she silently hoped that the red-violet witch would snap out of her daze and try to save her, but it looked as though Majorin had slipped into a world of her own.

Just as Evil Rin was about to plunge her dagger through Jou-Sama's heart, a voice stopped her instantly.

"Evil Rin." It was Black Queen. "Put your knife away, please."

Evil Rin turned away from Jou-Sama and did as she was told.

"Very good." Black Queen said. "Now then, I see no reason to spill her blood...yet, that is. I believe these two Light Witches have the right to know of our plans. And, after all, it's not as though they will be alive to see them set into motion, wouldn't you agree, Evil Rin?"

"Hai, Black Queen-Sama." Evil Rin dipped her head in respect. "Besides, right about now, those Shadow Ojamajos have already dealt with their own Light halves."

"D-Doremi-Chan-Tachi?" Jou-Sama said, immediately fearing the worst had already happened. "You are mad!" She shot at Black Queen.

"You may call it madness. I, however, prefer to call it genius." Black Queen said. "Evil Rin, release them and bring them into my study."

"As you wish, my Queen." Evil Rin bowed in acknowledgement.

* * *

Moments later, Black Queen had taken her seat on a throne in her study.

Evil Rin, as per her ruler's orders, had brought Jou-Sama and Majorin into the room. She pushed them to the floor, forcing them to bow.

Black Queen held out the Seven Seals. "Do you know what these are, Light Queen?"

"Gold coins?" Jou-Sama questioned. She had never seen the Seven Seals of Anime in her whole life.

"To you, yes, these appear to be ordinary coins. But to us...these are powerful relics. Evil Rin, the Book, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Evil Rin said. She presented the Book of The Shadows to Black Queen.

"The Book of The Shadows." Black Queen said. "Within the page of this Book, holds the key. A ritual that will release us from our world and allow us to freely roam yours. With these," she showed the Seven Seals, "we will destroy the Beings of Light."

"But...But darkness can not exist without light." Jou-Sama said. "If you destroy the light, then you are only destroying yourself."

"Oh, yes. The one flaw in my plans. You think I did not foresee this, hmm? Of course I know your world exists in state of eternal balance. However, with the power of the Seals, I can fix that little problem."

"Whatever we are, light or darkness, we depend upon each other." Jou-Sama said. "Surely, we can find a way to live together."

At this, Black Queen only laughed. "Together? Why don't you look at yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shadows and Lights are just like humans and witches. Two realms, side-by-side, never to meet. Never to intertwine."

"No. I don't believe that. As the Queen of Majo Kai, I will find a way to connect our worlds. Majo Kai, Ningen Kai, Mahotsukai Kai, I will connect all of our worlds." Jou-Sama said, showing no fear.

Black Queen remained unmoved. "Evil Rin...If you please."

Evil Rin brought out her dagger. "Who should be first, my Queen?"

"It makes no difference to me, just as long as they're out of my way."

"Then...Let's start with...you." Evil Rin said, holding her dagger against Majorin's neck. Somehow, Majorin didn't even seem to care that she was about to die. "Why don't you let me put you out of your misery?"

Jou-Sama turned away. She couldn't bear to watch this.

But just then-

"Jou-Sama to Majorin-San wo tasukete!" The Ojamajos came in at the nick of time. Evil Rin was thrown up against a wall, causing her dagger to fall to the floor.

"Doremi-Chan-Tachi!" Jou-Sama exclaimed. "Oh thank God you're all okay."

"Eh?" Majorin turned to them.

"I should've known those useless Shadow Ojamajos would screw that up." Evil Rin said.

"So then, that's...Black Queen-Sama?" Doremi said. "Jou-Sama's Shadow?"

"So then you are the infamous Ojamajos." Black Queen said. "Well, you're not nearly as impressive as I thought." She turned to Jou-Sama as she added, "What you see in these girls I shall never know."

"Leave Jou-Sama alone or ya got us to deal with!" Aiko yelled.

"Do you really think it's that easy? Do you really think you can stop the inevitable?"

"We're not afraid of you!" Momoko said.

"Then allow me to show you..." Black Queen said, "...what fear truly is."

"_**Hold everything!" **_The Shadow Ojamajos arrived and they were fuming.

"WE still have unfinished business with them." Shadow Doremi said.

"Ahh, Shadow Ojamajos, what impeccable timing." Black Queen sounded rather pleased. "Now I don't have to waste my own energy on these brats."

"Brats?" Jou-Sama said. "I wouldn't expect you to understand what real friendship is! Your kind in truly poisoned with your black hearts! Whatever your plot is, I will not allow this to happen!"

"Urusai!" Evil Rin shouted, kicking Jou-Sama to the floor.

"Jou-Sama!" Majorin yelled, snapping to it. "I don't care what you say about me, because it's not true! Jou-Sama wa watashi ga mamoru!" She punched Evil Rin, right in the face.

Shadow Doremi smacked Doremi's head and snickered.

"Don't be mean to Doremi Mama!" Hana shouted, whacking Shadow Doremi with her broom.

Shadow Hana snuck up from behind and pulled Hana's half over her head, then kicked her down.

The Shadow and Light Ojamajos were fighting and making a mess of Black Queen's study.

"_Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" _Hazuki yelled. A beam of orange sparkles hit Shadow Hazuki and Shadow Onpu.

"Oh sure. Now she decides to get a backbone." Shadow Hazuki remarked.

"Take this!" Shadow Aiko pointed her poron at Aiko and tried to catch her in a snare. Unfortunately, Aiko dodged, making her Shadow trap Black Queen in a tight rope. "Dang it, I missed!"

All of this was interferring with Black Queen's plans. In her rage, Black Queen broke free of the rope. "I've had enough of this nonsense." She said, grabbing Evil Rin's dagger off the floor.

Jou-Sama wanted to stop the fight, but how? Then, she turned around and gasped.

"**STOP!" **Black Queen shouted.

The fighting ceased. The Ojamajos all gasped, and Majorin had a look of horror upon her face. Black Queen held Jou-Sama and had Evil Rin's dagger against her neck.

"If any of you Light Witches take one more step or make one false move," Black Queen growled, "I silt her throat and she dies!"

"Jou-Sama!" Majorin said, but she stayed back.

"Evil Rin, Shadow Ojamajos, our time is now. Come!"

Evil Rin and the Shadow Ojamajos went up to her. Black Queen opened up a portal. While the other Shadows stepped through it, Black Queen gave a warning to our heroines, "Should any of you try to follow us...I will have her and you killed on the spot. Do you understand that?"

The Ojamajos didn't dare to make a move.

"And you...shall be coming with me. Perhaps now we'll have no more interuptions, hmm?" Black Queen said. "And I do believe Evil Rin will have a spot of pleasure in killing you."

"_Minna-San Tasukete!" _Jou-Sama practically screamed as she was dragged into the portal.

"Jou-Sama no!" Majorin shouted. The portal disappeared. "S-Sona...I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop Black Queen-Sama from taking her away from me. Masaka...Evil Rin is right? Am I just nothing? Am I really weak?"

"What are you saying?" Doremi said. "There has to be another way to save Jou-Sama!"

"D-Doremi-Chan..."

"When we saved Hana-Chan from the wizards, they thought there was no other way to save their king. But we found a way. Because we're Hana-Chan's Mamas!"

"It's not the same."

"Demo ne, 'course it's the same." Aiko said. "You protect Jou-Sama just like we do with Hana-Chan."

"You're Jou-Sama's lady-in-waiting." Onpu said. "It's not exactly the same, but still..."

"There's another way we can save her." Hazuki said.

"There's always another way!" Doremi said.

"Un un! Watashitachi makenai!" Hana said, fists in the air.

"Then..." Majorin said. "I trust you girls."

The Ojamajos looked at each other and nodded. No matter what the odds, by hook or by crook, they had to rescue Jou-Sama and put a stop to Black Queen's plans.

* * *

**WOW how long has it been since I last updated this story? Well, at least you know I haven't lost interest in it. Things are really heating up, aren't they?**

**Next chapter, it's the final battle! You won't believe what happens in this showdown!**


	7. Hikari no Chikara!

Chapter 6: Hikari no Chikara!

In our last chapter, our Ojamajo heroines had been fighting against their evil Shadow sides, in an attempt to stop their plans to rule the world of light. In the midst of their fighting, Jou-Sama had been captured by her own Shadow, Black Queen, and was dragged off to who knows where. The Ojamajos were left to formulate a plan to rescue Jou-Sama and stop the Shadows from realizing their ultimate goal.

Meanwhile, deep inside the center of a dark forest, each of the Shadow Ojamajos were holding one of the Seven Seals. Black Queen opened the Book of The Shadows to one certain page. That page contained the ceremony that would release the Shadows into the Light Realm.

Jou-Sama had been tied up very tightly with vines. What's more, the vines had thorns on them, so everytime Jou-Sama struggled to break free, the thorns cut into her skin, causing her to injure herself.

Evil Rin stood beside her. "You know, if I had my way, I would let you live."

"Majorin-Tachi will definitely stop you. I know they will." Jou-Sama said, half growling at Evil Rin.

"I said it before when that witch tried to stand up to me." Evil Rin said, referring to Majorin. "She will be nothing more than a slave to the Queen. And that's all she will ever be."

"You don't know Majorin like I do."

"Hmph, I think, my precious snowflake, you will find that I know a lot more than you think I do."

"Well, you say that Majorin is nothing but a servant to a Queen, but doesn't that make you the same with Black Queen-Sama?"

"That does not make me the same as her."

"Silence, you two." Black Queen said, slightly hissing. Evil Rin turned away from Jou-Sama. "Now then...Each of the Seven Seals must be placed in the exact geological points."

"Hai!" The Shadow Ojamajos all stood around in a circle, each holding one of the Seals in their hands.

"Perfect, everything is in place." Black Queen said. She began to chant out an ancient spell. Each of the Seals began to glow and slowly levitated in the air. Soon, the glow intensified, gradually lighting up the dark forest. The Shadow Ojamajos gazed at this in amazment as they were slowly being bathed in sparkling light.

Shadow Doremi shielded her eyes from this glow. "I know these Seals are supposed to help set us free, but does it have to be so bright?"

"Oh it's not all too bad." Shadow Hana had conjured up a pair of sunglasses.

'_I can not let this ritual continue any longer.' _Jou-Sama thought. She winced a little as she tried to break free from the thorns. After a few second, she managed to get her right hand free. She snapped her fingers, making the vines disappear, but there were some cuts on her arms, as well as her sides, since the thorns had tore into her dress. Despite these minor injuries, Jou-Sama had to put a stop to this before it was too late, or at the very least, stall until the Ojamajos came to save her. The worst case scenario in all this: There was a chance that not even Magical Stage could reverse the Shadows's ritual.

"Black Queen-Sama!" Jou-Sama yelled out. Black Queen quickly turned to her. "I won't let you go through with this insane plot. As Queen of the Witch World, it is my job to protect everyone from characters like you." She said. "I may not be able to change your attitude towards Light witches, but I will put a stop to this!" She threw out a blast of magic at Black Queen, but the Shadow ruler simply shielded herself.

"Your powers can do nothing now." Black Queen said. "Soon, your world will be ours, forever plunged into darkness."

As Jou-Sama tried attacking again, Evil Rin jumped in front of her, wielding her dagger.

"Heh, sayonara, Jou-Sama." Evil Rin let out her trademark smirk again.

"NO!"

Jou-Sama quickly closed her eyes. She was sure she was dead...that is, until she took another look.

Majorin had jumped in the way at the last minute. And now, Evil Rin's dagger pierced through her heart.

"Majorin-San!" The Ojamajos shouted. They had secretly arrived in the forest, but once Majorin saw that Evil Rin was about to kill Jou-Sama...Well, you can guess.

Evil Rin pulled her dagger away. Majorin fell to the ground, nearly gasping for breath.

"No!" Jou-Sama exclaimed. She caught the red-violet witch and held her tightly.

"J-Jou-Sama...gomenasai..." Majorin said, softly.

"Don't be. I would've done the same for you, you know that."

"I know..."

"You'll...you'll be fine, I know it. Please, don't do this to me." Jou-Sama pleaded. "It should've been me... I'm the one who should be sorry."

"...Now don't you say things like that." Majorin said. "It's not your fault."

"It should've been me..."

"I want to say this... something I should've told you..."

"Eh?"

"...I...I want to say..." But the red-violet witch then closed her eyes and let out her last breath.

"...N-No. No...No!"

The Ojamajos were in tears as well.

"It was for the best anyway." Evil Rin said.

"H-How can you still be standing...When Majorin is...is..." Jou-Sama just couldn't bring herself to say that word, 'Dead'.

"Even when a Light being dies, their Shadow still lives on." Shadow Hazuki explained.

"That's just too much!" Hazuki yelled.

"We didn't know Majorin-San that well..." Onpu said. "But she didn't deserve to die!"

"How can you Shadows be a part of us," Momoko said, "if you're so heartless? !"

"Oh, those tears just make you look all the more pathetic." Shadow Onpu said.

"Hidoi yo!" Hana cried out.

"We'll definitely never forgive you for this!" Aiko shouted. _"Pomeraku Raraku Laliloli Poppun~!" _A blast of sparkling blue magic hit Shadow Aiko.

"Let's end this right now!" Shadow Momoko yelled.

As the Light and Shadow Ojamajos began to clash again, Black Queen continued with her spell. Jou-Sama still held Majorin in her arms. She looked at Evil Rin with a look that said 'How dare you'. Evil Rin looked back ar her, still with that trademark smirk.

"_**Shadow Stage!" **_The Shadow Ojamajos released their own, more powerful version of Magical Stage.

The Light Ojamajos were thrown back into the thorn covered trees. They had gotten pretty badly scratched up as they fell to the ground.

"Th-They...They got stronger." Poppu said. "How did that happen so fast?"

"I wonder about that..." Aiko said.

"Could it be possible that those coins they have are giving them an energy boost?" Onpu said.

"Looks like you're right on that." Shadow Aiko said.

"We still won't give up." Doremi said, holding up her Jewelry Poron. "We definitely...We definitely won't lose to you!"

"Then why don't you just...drop...dead?" Shadow Doremi said, in a menacing tone.

The Shadow Ojamajos delivered a final blow with one slash from their Porons. Each of the Light Ojamajos fell to the ground...Lifeless.

"...D...D-Do...D-Doremi-Chan-Tachi..." Jou-Sama said, through a few sobs. "...Doushite? Doushite? ...Doushite? ! They're only children, you had no right to kill them! Your fight is with me, why involve them in all of this? ! You...you...you don't deserve to exist!"

"**Urusai yo!" **Evil Rin, out of anger, started slashing at Jou-Sama with her dagger. The blade tore through the Queen's dress, each cut was deeper than the last. Evil Rin paused for a moment. Jou-Sama only looked at her. Then, Evil Rin slashed her weapon one more time and cut off the veil on the Queen's face.

Jou-Sama's eyes were stained with tears and a cut appeared on the right side of her face. "...I..." She fainted.

"You could never win against us." Evil Rin said. "I had a good time with you, my precious snowflake." She turned and walked away.

Jou-Sama was now hanging by a thread. Not yet dead, but still barely alive. But then, all of her friends...They were really gone? It seemed there was no use in trying anything now. Majo Kai, Ningen Kai, Mahoutsukai Kai...They would be gone, taken over by darkness. The Ojamajos couldn't do anything to stop them, even though they tried their absolute best. And then Majorin...Evil Rin was wrong about her, and now it wouldn't make a difference.

But...Was it really over that soon?

'_You know...There is still a chance.' _Doremi's voice said.

'_I think...there's a way you can bring us back.' _Hazuki's voice said.

'_Never say never. We know you can stop the Shadows, ney?' _Onpu's voice said.

'_Come on, Jou-Sama! We're with ya all the way!' _Aiko's voice said.

'_Jou-Sama, FIGHT! FIGHT!' _Hana and Poppu's voices cheered loudly.

'_Face those Shadows head on, Jou-Sama!' _Momoko's voice came next.

'_Jou-Sama, we're not about to let you give up. Onegai, it's not the end for us just yet.' _The last voice...It was Majorin!

'_M-Majorin...Minna-San...' _Jou-Sama thought. _'Th-They're...They're right. For now, they may be gone, but I still live. But...how can I bring them all back?'_

Jou-Sama's eyes fluttered open, her vision cleared as she woke up. It was then...She got an idea.

'_That's it. Those Seals! If Black Queen-Sama can use their power for this ceremony...Then, there's a chance I can use them to turn the tide.' _With a plan and a piece of hope, Jou-Sama struggled to stand up.

Black Queen stopped her chanting. She was shocked to see this, but she was angered that her light half was still standing. "You're still alive? !" She said.

"She shouldn't be able to even stand!" Evil Rin said. "Those cut I made on her were so deep, she should be dead from blood loss!"

"Bakayaro." Black Queen growled. "I will finish her off myself." She took Evil Rin's dagger and went over to Jou-Sama. "Utterly pathetic. Your friends are dead, your kingdom is gone, you have nothing. What reason do you have to keep living when you've absolutely nothing to live for?"

"Because...Even if you killed me first, Doremi-Chan-Tachi would never give up. They'd keep on fighting until the very end." Jou-Sama said. "That's what they would want me to do for them. They always help out, and they always try their best. Now...It's my turn to help them."

"Your words have no meaning. It is useless to fight against me in your state. There is no other option but to accept your death gracefully."

"No. I don't believe that. But do you know...that's not the only thing you can do with those Seven Seals?"

Black Queen laughed at this. She sneered at Jou-Sama, "You must be delusional. You know nothing of their power. How could you possibly use them?"

"That's because..." The spirits of the Ojamajos and Majorin appeared by Jou-Sama's side. "We always find a way!"

"N-Nani yo? !" Black Queen said, taken aback by this.

"That's because I am not alone." Jou-Sama said. "We will unite all worlds. I will not let you tear them apart!"

Suddenly, the Seven Seals, as if by a strong magical force, lifted higher into the air and went over to Jou-Sama.

'_So the Seals are resingnating because of my feelings...Minna-San...Arigato!' _Jou-Sama thought.

"Wh-What...What is this?" Shadow Doremi said. Even the other Shadow Ojamajos stared at this in disbelief.

The Seven Seals went into Jou-Sama's body. A bright silver aura glowed around her. This only meant one thing: A transformation had begun.

**("Raindrops" by Sash playing.)**

**(Super Majo Henshin Sequence: Silver feathers swirl around Jou-Sama's arms, turning her fingerless gloves into silver elbow-length gloves. Her dress turned into a flowing two piece outfit. Pure white ribbons wrapped around her legs. She spun around slowly as a pair of wings came from her back. Then another bunches of feathers came together and formed a weapon of some type, a sword that resembled a key. A star that housed the handle and a crescent moon near the tip of the blade. Jou-Sama grabbed the blade and struck a pose.)**

"I-Impossible..." Black Queen said.

Now, Jou-Sama appeared to be more like an angel than a witch.

"I-I-I've got a bad feeling about this." Shadow Poppu said.

"There's just no way." Evil Rin said. "It's impossible."

"Well, aparently it is possible." Shadow Onpu stated. "She now has the power of the Seven Seals."

"Hey! We're not done yet! Take this!" Shadow Aiko yelled. She and Shadow Doremi whipped out a dual blast of magic. To their surprise, Jou-Sama actually deflected their attack.

Jou-Sama held up her new weapon, her Royale Keyblade, and a ball of light formed at the tip of the blade. A glow that was brighter than any light in the world. The Shadow Ojamajos and Evil Rin tried to shield themselves from the light, but it was just too much for them. They all let out one last scream as they faded into nothing. And only Black Queen was left.

"No...No! I will not let you win!" Black Queen said.

"No, I'm afraid it's over." Jou-Sama said. "We win."

'_The Seven Seals have infused every part of her body with massive power. The feelings she holds for her friends have strengthened her in ways no one could ever imagine.' _Black Queen thought. _'She's right. I...I can not win.'_

Jou-Sama raised her keyblade and waved it around. _'The spirit and strength of a noble Queen," _She chanted, _"Take this! Queen Starburst!" _

The blade went right through the Shadow Ruler's body.

"I only feel sorry that I could not help you." Jou-Sama said.

As Black Queen faded into nothing, she said, "We will fight again." And she was gone.

Jou-Sama looked at all her friends. Once again, she waved her blade around. A curtain of sparkling silver magic shown down on the Ojamajos, healing their injuries.

The Ojamajos sat up and looked around.

"M-Minna, what happened?" Doremi asked.

"W-We're alive." Hazuki said.

"Minna, what's going on?" Onpu asked. "How did this happen?"

"Hey, you guys, I think I've got an idea." Aiko said, looking at something.

"Look!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Jou-Sama!" Poppu said. "Sugoi!"

"Wua, she looks so pretty!" Hana said.

"Jou-Sama did this? But...but that's forbidden, isn't it?" Doremi said.

"Maybe, just maybe, in that form, forbidden magic has no effect on her." Hazuki said.

"It's gotta be...those coin seals the Shadows had!" Aiko said.

"Sugoi!" Everyone said.

Majorin, however, could hardly believe she was alive. She placed a hand on her heart. The cut was gone. It was like she was never killed. She looked at Jou-Sama as she stood up. "Jou-Sama...Is this...Is this real?"

"Yes, Majorin. It's real. And it's because of you and Doremi-Chan-Tachi, I transformed with the Seven Seals and defeated the Shadows." Jou-Sama said. "This amazing power is what allowed me to bring you back to life."

"I just can't believe it. Jou-Sama...Arigato."

Jou-Sama fainted as she transformed back to normal.

"Ah Jou-Sama!" Majorin caught her.

"Taihen!" Hazuki exclaimed.

The Ojamajos ran up to Majorin.

"Is she okay, Majorin-San?" Momoko asked.

"Yes. See, Minna-San? She's asleep. I think she may have used too much power." Majorin said.

Amazingly, Jou-Sama's dress was still torn up, but all of her cuts and injuries were healed. In her hands, Jou-Sama held the Seven Seals of Anime.

"Minna, let's go home." Doremi said. "Majo Rika probably needs out help cleaning up Maho Dou." The others laughed a bit as they started to leave the forest.

'_Jou-Sama, you're amazing.' _Majorin thought. _'Thank you...so much.'_

* * *

**See? I told you you wouldn't believe what happened! Now you guys know how Jou-Sama obtained her Super form. Anyway, with the...A-hem! Character 'deaths' in this chapter, that was really hard for me to type up. Demo ne, I did bring them back to life, so it's not too bad. And I apologize if there's any problems, just in case... (*Sweatdropping*)**

**Next up is the final chapter, and there's even more surprises!**


	8. In The End, Be with me Forever!

Chapter 7: In the End, Be with me Forever!

Things had begun to calm down in the Witch World and Human World after the Shadows's attack. Jou-Sama had been practicing with the Seals every spare chance she got. If the Shadows were planning to make a comeback, and it didn't look as though they were going to come back anytime soon, she would be ready and so would the Ojamajos.

With everything that happened, plans had been made for a celebration banquet at the palace. Everyone had their jobs in order to be ready for the big night. Momoko was in charge of food, particularly sweets. Doremi, Hazuki, Hana and Poppu were in charge of decorating. Aiko was flying around, delivering invitations to the witches and wizards. And naturally, the music was left to Onpu. Majorin was making sure everything was just right, while Jou-Sama was practicing with her new Super form in order to hone her new powers.

Since the Shadows had been defeated, the Ojamajos had to remind themselves they didn't have Shadows anymore. Everytime they were in light, it felt strange to see their normal shadows on the wall, but somehow, they'd get used to it.

Finally, the night of the celebration arrived, but little did our heroines knew that everything would change for two certain witches.

Onpu: _**Ashita ga watashi wo matte iru**_

_**Kitto chigau watashi ga iru**_

_**Atarashii nanika to deau tabi ni yume wo kawaru**_

"Oh uhuhuhu... Steak, steak. I get to eat steak." Doremi finally got her steak. She cut into it and savored each bite. "Mmm~! Oishii!"

"Ehehehe..." Momoko laughed, a little nervously, but she knew what Doremi was like with steak, so this didn't come as a surprise.

"Oh, Doremi-Chan," Hazuki sighed, "you and your steak."

_**Kokoro wa itsumo yure nagara**_

_**Soshite nani ga daji nanoko**_

_**Shiranai furi wo shiteru kedo demo ne oikaketeru**_

"Wow, Minna, this is the most fun we've had in days!" Hana said.

"Lots of things happened, though, but at least it's all okay." Aiko said.

"The Shadows were so scary." Poppu said. "Thank goodness they're not coming back."

Onpu's song ended ended and everyone applauded.

"Arigato, Minna!" Onpu said. "I hope you're all having a good time! You can thank Jou-Sama for putting this all togther."

Everyone looked at Jou-Sama and said their thank-yous among the applause.

"Well, after such a terrifying turn of events, it's good to let go and have fun." Jou-Sama said. "Minna-San, please enjoy yourselves!"

"Heh heh! I know I'm enjoying myself!" Doremi grinned. "I've got my steak!" This earned a good laugh from everyone.

"Ah, we can always count on our Ojamajos to lighten the mood, huh?" Majo Rika said. Lala and Baba nodded in agreement.

"Now then, Minna, I'd like to slow things down for a bit, okay?" Onpu said. "So if you want to, grab your special someone and dance to the song, ney?"

"Ney, Doremi-Chan, may I have this dance?" Akatsuki asked.

"Wua! Akatsuki-Kun, it would be my pleasure." Doremi said, blushing a little.

"Momo-Chan, would you like to dance with me?" Aiko said.

"Un! Sure, Ai-Chan!" Momoko nodded.

Majorin appeared to be nervous about something. _'I have to do this now.' _She thought. _'If I don't...then...' _As she contemplated her next move, a new song began.

Onpu: _**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**_

_**Show me how you miss me**_

_**Take me with you back to Wonderland**_

Majorin walked up to the Queen. "Jou-Sama." She said.

"Hai, Majorin?" Jou-Sama said.

"...May I have this dance, my Queen?" The red-violet witch asked, holding out her hand.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**_

_**Show me how you miss me**_

_**Take me with you back to Wonderland**_

Jou-Sama looked at Majorin for a few seconds. Then she took the witch's outstretched hand. "Yes."

_**You capture me with a stare, I'd follow you anywhere**_

_**You lead me into temptation**_

The two witches walked towards the middle of the dance floor as the lights dimmed and only a spotlight shined on Onpu.

_**Condition me to enjoy, I'm like a kid with a toy**_

_**I'm losing my concentration**_

Jou-Sama curtsied to the red-violet witch, while Majorin bowed in response. The two began to dance a waltz to the song.

_**One kiss from you, I'm on fire**_

_**Your touch is all I desire**_

_**One look and you take me higher**_

_**You know I couldn't resist**_

_**Yeah, I miss everytime I'm with you, everytime that we kiss**_

"I think...we need to get a little bit closer, Your Highness." Majorin said, pulling Jou-Sama closer to her body.

Jou-Sama let out a small gasp. Usually, if Majorin touched her, she didn't mind it. But...something...something felt different about it this time.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me**_

_**You were sent to me from Wonderland**_

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me**_

_**You were sent to me from Wonderland**_

'_Wh-What? What was that? That feeling..." _Jou-Sama thought. She never felt anything like that.

_**I go crazy when you kiss me, show me how you miss me**_

_**Take me with you back to Wonderland**_

_**You know I couldn't resist**_

_**Yeah, I miss everytime I'm with you, everytime that we kiss**_

'_So she's nervous as well. I can feel it.' _Majorin could easily pick up on Jou-Sama's feelings.

Then quite suddenly and randomly, before Onpu could start the second verse, Tooru actually cut in and sang a little.

Tooru: _**I dream of you every night, feels like I'm losin' my mind**_

_**This feeling's just getting stronger**_

As the two witches were dancing, Jou-Sama tripped and nearly lost her balance. Though, Majorin managed to catch her. "G-Gomenasai." She said. "I-I just...I don't know what happened..."

"Daijoubu desu yo, Jou-Sama." Majorin said, in a soft tone. "Just relax and don't worry about it."

_**My head is spinning around, you play with me but I'm bound**_

_**I can't resist any longer**_

Then Hana and Poppu had to drag Tooru off of their makeshift stage.

Onpu: _**One kiss from you I'm on fire**_

_**Your touch is all I desire**_

_**One look and you take me higher**_

Majorin spun Jou-Sama around and dipped her close to the floor.

Jou-Sama found herself staring into Majorin's eyes. They didn't look gray, more like a metallic violet instead. _'I...I've never noticed her eye color before.' _She thought. _'Kirei na...'_

_**You know I couldn't resist**_

_**Yeah I miss everytime I'm with you, everytime that we kiss**_

"You know, I think there's something going on with those two." Momoko said.

"I think yer right." Aiko said.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me**_

_**You were sent to me from Wonderland**_

"Sugoi, Hazuki-Chan, you're a very graceful dancer." Fujio said.

"W-Well, you're not too bad yourself, Fujio-Kun." Hazuki said.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me**_

_**You were sent to me from Wonderland**_

'_S-Somehow...This feeling I'm getting from Majorin...It feels nice.' _Jou-Sama thought. She felt...happy. Blissfully happy. Why was that a big deal?

'_I think now would be a good time to tell her.' _Majorin thought. Then she and the Queen danced into the garden.

_**I go crazy when you kiss me, show me how you miss me**_

_**Take me with you back to Wonderland**_

_**You know I couldn't resist**_

_**Yeah, I miss everytime I'm with you, everytime that we kiss**_

"Mou, Akatsuki-Kun, those two had the same idea I had." Doremi said.

"It can't be helped then." Akatsuki said. "They can have their moment."

Outside in the garden, Jou-Sama and Majorin danced a little more before sitting down on a stone bench.

"Jou-Sama," Majorin said, "I have something I want to tell you."

"N-Nani?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I was trying to tell you during that fight with the Shadows."

"..."

"...It's...hard...to say these words just right."

"I know. You were trying to tell me something that day when...you..." Jou-Sama couldn't even bring herself to say that word.

"What I mean is," Majorin said, "you know that my relationship with you has always been a professional one. But you said...you consider me to be a friend. Your best friend. Now, since everything with the Shadows happened...I...I feel something more. And...And I know you can feel it as well, can't you?"

"M-Majorin, I-I don't understand." Jou-Sama said. "Wh-What..."

"Shh." Majorin shushed her, quite gently. She removed the veil from the Queen's face.

_**You know that I'm hypnotized**_

_**Each time I look in your eyes**_

"I think...you look very pretty without this covering your face." Majorin said.

"M-Majorin..." Jou-Sama said.

_**You know I couldn't disguise**_

_**And I couldn't resist everytime that we kiss**_

"I want to say this now..." Majorin said, the slightest hint of a blush on her face.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me**_

_**You were sent to me from Wonderland**_

Majorin held Jou-Sama's face and slowly pulled it towards her own. Both witches could feel their hearts pounding. Then, their lips met...in a kiss.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me **_

_**You were sent to me from Wonderland**_

At first, Jou-Sama was confused. But...she liked this. She really liked this.

_**Ooh it's heaven when you kiss me, heaven when you kiss me**_

_**You were sent to me from Wonderland**_

Majorin broke off the kiss. "Jou-Sama...aishiteru." It means 'I love you'.

Jou-Sama blushed and was absolutely speechless.

_**I go crazy when you kiss me, baby don't resist me**_

_**Take me with you back to Wonderland**_

"I...I'm sorry!" Majorin turned away. "I just needed to say that. I'm sorry, Jou-Sama." She shook her head. "What am I thinking? This would never work, would it? You are a Queen. You are above me. And besides, we're the same gender, after all. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Eh?"

_**You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes**_

_**And I just can't resist everytime that we kiss**_

"I never said I didn't like it." Jou-Sama returned the kiss.

'_Oh...Y-Yokata...' _Majorin thought. She was glad that Jou-Sama returned her feelings.

_**You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes**_

_**And I just can't resist everytime that we kiss**_

They broke off the kiss again. "Aishiteru, Majorin." Jou-Sama said, smiling.

The Ojamajos had been watching nearby, and they didn't know what to make of this, but somehow they felt happy for them all the same. They smiled and let out a little laugh.

* * *

But the thing about Shadows...is their unpredictability.

Back inside the dark forest from the last chapter, in the deepest depths of the woods, two piercing red eyes appeared and sinister laughter sounded out.

* * *

**I told you there were surprises. I don't care if you people don't support JouSamaXMajorin, that is your choice, I still think they should be together! (Puuh, puuh no puuh!) And now you know, the Shadows and Black Queen will come back, and next time, they will be out for blood. **

**Okay, that about wraps things up for 'Ojamajo Doremi: Rise of The Shadows'. And the sequel, 'Ojamajo Doremi: Witches At World's End' is now in the works. Check out the next chapter for a little sneak preview! Yes, I said 'A sneak preview' and NO! I do not care, ya got that? !**


	9. BONUS!

Bonus! Witches At World's End Sneak Peek.

? ? ?: _What would you girls do?_

_What would you be willing to do?_

_Would you brave and face the weird, haunted magics at World's End?_

_To stop the Shadows...and Black Queen?_

. . . . . .

Black Queen: Did you...miss me?"

Ojamajos : _**EH? !**_

. . . . . .

Shamaya: I read that your time was a time when witches were free to make their own way in two worlds. Can we...have that time again?

Doremi: Why should we fight the Shadows again?

Momoko: Yeah! They tried to kill us!

Onpu: And they did, but we're lucky Jou-Sama brought us back.

Evil Rin: You will fight and you will die, Majorin.

. . . . . .

Konomi: Mama!

Jou-Sama: It would never work out like that between us.

Haru: Let's see if you still think that years from now.

. . . . . .

_An adventure that will take you beyond the boundaries of the Witch World_

Shamaya: The Elemental Witches must meet again and find a way to destroy this enemy for good.

Majo Glace: Welcome, Ojamajos, to the Mahou Islands.

Majo Rika: There has never been a gathering like this in any witches lifetime.

. . . . . .

Black Queen: She knows the Light faces extinction.

All that remains is where she will make her final stand.

. . . . . .

Doremi: _Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!_

Hazuki: _Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!_

Aiko: _Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!_

. . . . . .

Majorin: Jou-Sama will you marry me? !

Jou-Sama: I really don't think this is the best time for that!

. . . . . .

Onpu: _Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!_

Momoko: _Peruton Petton Sawayakani!_

Poppu: _Pippito Puurito Hogarakani!_

. . . . . .

Majorin: I've made my decision, Jou-Sama.

What will yours be?

_Through Light and Darkness, what would you choose?_

. . . . . .

Hana: _Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!_

Shadow Doremi: You are all freakin' crazy, you know that?

Aiko: Y'know, if we weren't, then there's no way this'd work in the first place.

_The fate of all will be decided._

. . . . . .

_**Ojamajo Doremi: Witches At World's End**_

Evil Rin: I feel I must warn you, Your Highness.

Once you've gotten a taste for the darkness...I guarentee...You'll only want more.

* * *

**Okay, okay, fine, I admit it! Some parts in here were inspired by 'Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End', like the title for instance. NO NO and NO! 'Ojamajo Doremi: Witches At World's End is NOT-repeat NOT-going to be a parody, you'll just have to wait and see what happens like everyone else, ya got that? ! Do I care what you think? NO I DO NOT! ! ! !**

**How does something like this happen? Well, this is what happens when you're drinking soda and watching fanmade trailers for 'Pirates' online. I got the inspiration and I jumped at the chance, that's all you need to know. **

**The only thing I CAN tell you? You are never gonna believe what happens in this story.**


End file.
